1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to devices for pushing a tricycle and more particularly pertains to a new tricycle pushing attachment for permitting a user to push an attached tricycle so that the user has some control over the child on the tricycle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of devices for pushing a tricycle is known in the prior art. More specifically, devices for pushing a tricycle heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 5,338,204; U.S. Pat. No. 5,303,944; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 384,602; U.S. Pat. No. 5,531,494; U.S. Pat. No. 5,577,750; and U.S. Pat. No. 2,134,301.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new tricycle pushing attachment. The inventive device includes an elongate shaft with opposite proximal and distal ends. A handle is coupled to the proximal end of the elongate shaft. A coupler member is universally pivotally coupled to the distal end of the elongate shaft. The coupler member is attached to a rear portion of a frame of a tricycle located between a seat of the tricycle and a pair of rear wheels of the tricycle.
In these respects, the tricycle pushing attachment according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of permitting a user to push an attached tricycle so that the user has some control over the child on the tricycle.